Crepe paper is known in the prior art and is usually used as technical paper for wrapping, insulating, coating and as support material in particular in roof sheeting, as medical papers for steam and gas sterilisation, dental crepe papers, as gift wrapping paper, packing crepe paper, crepe paper for textile sheath production, as insulating crepe paper for the electrical industry, intermediate layer paper, protective paper, for handicrafts, and for decorating, for paper flowers and the like.
In conventional creping methods, the creping is accomplished by scraping the paper web from a heated cylinder such as, for example, a Yankee cylinder. Depending on the dry content of the paper web, a distinction is made between wet crepe and dry crepe methods.
Disadvantages of creping on both sides can be found, for example, in the area of reprocessing. As a result of the large surfaces unevennesses in crepe papers, for example, the properties with regard to surface imprintability and bondability for paper having creping on both sides is in need of improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially overcome the disadvantages known in the prior art. The aforesaid object may be solved by a method according to the invention for the continuous production of crepe paper according to one or more embodiments disclosed herein and a paper machine for the production of crepe paper according to one or more embodiments also disclosed herein. Particularly preferred embodiments are further disclosed.